Light
by KatiKat
Summary: The violence didn´t end with the war. 3rd part of the trilogy - yaoi 3+4 confusing


**... Light**  
  
by KatiKat  


  
  
beep... beep... beep...  
  
The awful sound annoys him... it won´t let him sleep... He frowns...  
  
Intake of breath... squeaking of a chair... Hand touching his face carefully...  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
The frown deepens... it´s so hard to open his eyes... they seem like they are glued shut... There! White ceiling... white walls... Hospital? Dim light... and... a banged figure in a wheel chair...  
  
"Trowa..." his voice cracks and breaks... his throat is raw and burning, but at least the annoying tube is gone. He licks his dry lips...  
  
His beloved moves quickly and slips a couple of ice chips in his mouth and he sucks on them greedily, moaning in relief as the cold liquid soothes the ache in his throat.  
  
"More?" Trowa asks and he nods. He is happy to see his lover clearly now... the blurry vision is gone...  
  
There are more chips between his lips and he smiles just a little... and Trowa is... fairly beaming. He would never believe that the silent young man is able to grin like that. His beloved touches his face, caresses his hair, squeezes his hand... Happy...  
  
"How long...?" It still hurts to speak.  
  
The green eyes cloud, the grip on his hand tightens. "Five days."  
  
His eyes grow big. He slept for that long?  
  
"They took you off the oxygen just today."  
  
Ah, that´s why it still hurts. "You...?"  
  
The light returns to the moss green pools. "Na, just a broken leg-" he pats the white cast "-and some cracked ribs. I was lucky."  
  
He raises his right hand and Trowa moves closer. He touches the deep black bruise on his temple.  
  
"Oh, that. Just a little concussion, nothing more," he assures with a crooked smile.  
  
He lets his arm fall down on the bed again. It tires him out to move. He closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. The sharp pain is gone. There is only a deep ache in his side... where the... where the spike... He lifts his hand once again and touches the bandage through the thin hospital gown... That was close...  
  
"They are giving you some strong painkillers," his beloved informs him. "They want to keep you here in the ICU for several days yet. You..." the voice breaks and he opens his eyes. "You almost died," the whisper is full of pain. Trowa brings the hand he is still gripping tightly to his lips and kisses it. "Please, don´t do that ever EVER again to me, okay?"  
  
He smiles and blinks tiredly. "I will try," he promises and they both know that that´s the best he can do.  
  
Trowa nods. "Okay."  
  
He closes his eyes. He is getting tired again... and he hates it. But there is something...  
  
His eyes snap open. "The others?" There is anguish in his voice.  
  
"They are alive," Trowa hurries to assure him. "It took some time to get them out, but they are alive. Heero has broken ribs and a bad concussion. Wufei´s shoulder got dislocated, same as his hip. He will need some extensive physiotherapy before he will be back in shape. And Duo..."  
  
He doesn´t like the pause at the end of the sentence...  
  
"He got banged up pretty badly," Trowa continues slowly holding his eyes with his own. "There is some swelling around his spine. He can´t move his legs right now."  
  
A quick intake of breath... NO... Duo, the most lively of them can´t...  
  
Seeing the panic in his beloved´s eyes, Trowa scoots closer. "We don´t know how bad it is yet. The doctors said they will have to wait until the swelling goes down, but they are pretty optimistic."  
  
He searches the green eyes... Trowa wouldn´t lie to him, right? Not even to make him feel better, right? Right... of course not...  
  
He smiles. "Okay... If you say so..."  
  
Trowa nods, the look in his eyes intense. "I do."  
  
He shuts his eyes and tries to stifle a yawn, but doesn´t succeed. He is so tired suddenly... he hates to feel tired... Another yawn...  
  
"It´s the medication, blue eyes," Trowa whispers and there is a smile in his voice.  
  
Caress on his face... down his throat... hand stopping over his beating heart...  
  
He is alive... they are alive... all of them... a little worse for wear, but alive...  
  
"... a nap, 'kay...?" his voice slurs.  
  
A chuckle... a kiss on his cheek. "Okay... I will be here when you wake up."  
  
He smiles...  
  
Happy...  
  
Darkness...  
  
  
The End

  
  



End file.
